Parallel
by mardalfoosen
Summary: On the eve of the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi brings Sasuke to our dimension to save him from their clan's fate. Itachi switches him with a special type of clone and Sasuke grows as a normal kid in our world, until the day his friend got him to try some 'random' hand seals. Who's this person who wants his body? Wait, it's not Orochimaru? What? What will happen with 2 Sasukes around?


Parallel

Chapter 1

"Aeron!" I heard someone shout. I looked for the voice, which I recognized as Anette. Her shoulder length black hair flew behind her as she ran towards me. Anette and I have been friends for 7 years now. She slowed down, panting when she was 3 feet away from me. She plopped down next to me under the large oak in my backyard. "Hey Aeron! You'll never believe this!"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I go to Kemi every summer?"

"Finland?"

She nodded and said "Your parents just agreed to let you come with me!"

"Hnn,"

"Aww come on! Be more enthusiastic! You get to meet my parents."

"Hnn,"

"We have a yacht. And I already bought your ticket. We can go to the Gemstone Gallery and-"

"You do know that 'hnn' doesn't mean no, right?"

"It's your made up word, Cock-aer-too. How am I supposed to know what it means?"

"I'm going, if only to get away from this damned heat."

"Well it is July 16th so at highest it'll probably be around 70°F"

"It's better than 90°F" I stood up and looked at Anette. "And what makes you think I want to meet your parents?"

"Well, I meet yours so..."

"Whatever, so when do we leave?"

"Well, about that...In 2 hours... Guess you should go pack now, buh-bye!" I glared at her back as she ran away. I then headed inside.

"Aeron! Go pack! You'll be leaving in a few hours."

"Where do you think I'm going, mom?"

"Don't you dare snap at me like that! I'm the one who convinced your father to let you go!"

"Sorry mom." I lied as I headed up to my room. I quickly packed my bags and said "bye" to my parents. I looked at my watch, hnn an hour left. I walked to Anette's house in the blazing heat. I had memorized the shortest route long ago. 2 blocks straight, and a right 1 more block and cross the road. I was about to make the right when I heard screaming. I ran for Anette's house and when I reached it I stared up in shock. It was on fire. People crowded outside. I pushed through the crowd.

"Hey kid, you can't go in there! The firefighters are on their way."

"Yeah we already called them!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

I felt the front door and thankfully it wasn't hot. I walked in and looked around. Where would Anette be?

"Anette! Orchid!" I crawled to the kitchen and saw Orchid on the floor. She was Anette's guardian here in the states. I pulled her out of the house.

The firefighters were there, so I gave some random lady Orchid as I ran back in.

"Hey, stop that kid!"

Heh too late, I thought, I'm already up the stairs. I crawled to Anette's room and put my hand on the door. It was extremely hot. Shit. I've got to do this. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Flames shot out and inside I saw Anette, cradling her...Manga?

"Aeron! What're you doing here?" She coughed.

"I'm here to save you!" I shouted over the roar of the flames. I grabbed a towel and put out enough of the flames to get inside her room, which had miraculously survived the flames for this long. "How? But, the flames shot out of here..."

"I don't know, but they're getting in. Aeron, please you have to save my Naruto merchandise!"

"And how am I supposed to do that!"

"I-I dunno..." She said getting quiet.

"Sor-*cough* sorry." This smoke was getting to me. I walked over to Anette.

"I-I know it sounds stupid, but could you try to do these hand seals with me. If we're gonna die, we might as well die having *cough* fun."

"Might as well."

"Okay, so these are them," she said pointing to a poster with weird hands. "Let's do Monkey, tiger, ram, bird, boar, tiger, okay. I had a dream about them."

We did the hand seals and, to my surprise, there was a bright light and then everything faded to black.

* * *

_Sweet nothingness. Floating in a dark abyss, nothing restrained me._

_I gasped in pain as I grabbed my head. It hurt so much, but it wouldn't stop. Pictures, voices all fragments and pieces poured into my head._

"Your father, he always talks about you, Sasuke."

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way, run and cling to your precious life, and when you have the same eyes as I...Come before me."

"Are you hurt, scaredy cat" _I heard myself say._

"Don't let your dream die, Naruto," _I've never said that! Wait, Naruto? Isn't that a show?_

"Sakura, who the hell did that to you?"

''Sasuke-kun?"

"Who was it?"

"STOP! Please, stop!"

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now…I know your pain! I may have friends and family, But….if you were to leave..to me…to me…I would be just as alone as you."

"Naruto, I spared you on a whim,"

"Sasuke! I'll bring you back!"

"Suigetsu, put on some clothes."_ ...WTF_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," A feminine voice said

"Ugh," I rubbed my eyes. As I sat up. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar environment that somehow seemed familiar. Deja vu.

"Where am I?" I asked in shock. "Who's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun, stop playing." Pink hair, green eyes, huge forehead, It was Sakura.

"I'm not playing! Now tell me where the hell I am?" I glared at her.

Another voice said,(maybe Naruto?) "Sakura, do you think he's kidding, I mean that was _pretty_ weird."

"What was pretty weird?" I asked. These people are freaks.

"We found you outside the village all burnt up." Sakura answered.

"Shit!" I shouted as stood. "Where's Anette?"

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I tried to grab 'Naruto' by his collar, but Sakura grabbed me.

"Calm down Sasuke-kun,"

"Who's this Sauce gay kun?"

Sakura giggled, "Sasuke stop playing. You're obviously joking. Fine then, tell us who you _really _are."

"My name Is Aeron Hale, I'm 16-years-old, I live in Anacostia Washington DC, son of Emile and Jackson Hale. And I'm looking for my friend. Her name's Anastasia Wisteria Spinster, but everyone besides her parents calls her Anette for short, she's 15, also lives in Anacostia. She has black hair and violet eyes, She's 5'2'', and weighs 122 lbs." I gasped, running out of breath. "I need to know if she's okay because her house was burning down and we got trapped in her room and-"

"Okay, okay, you're very creative. You get a gold star." Sakura said sarcastically.

I glare at her "-And she made me do these weird hand seals, and everything went black and then I woke up here."

Naruto piped in "There wasn't anyone with you when we found you."

"It's normal clothes, okay. What are you, cosplayers? Woo~ Big deal, I'm wearing skinny jeans and I am a guy! But a ton of guys do that, and-"

"Sorry to cut you off there, kiddo, but I have a theory. I think I know what's going on."

"And what would that be?" I snapped.

"I'm the 5th Hokage! So watch your tone!" She shouted. "Ahem, Anyways...Itachi left some scrolls in case this happened."

"Itachi. He's that guy who the guy who looks like me wants dead. They're brothers, right?"

"Explain." Tsunade commanded. I didn't believe it at first, but she's very _very_ intimidating.

I gulped and said "Well when I blacked out, some weirdo named 'Sauce Gay's memories flooded in my head."

"Then how come you don't remember who I am?" Sakura asked.

"I know who you are. You're Sakura Haruno, right? And he's Naruto Uzumaki, and she's Tsunade. You know, Anette, would love having _this_ dream. She's obsessed with this manga. I prefer stuff like Kuroshitsuji and Death Note, but oh well. Oh yeah, where I'm from your whole world is a comic book from Japan called a 'Manga'.

"Interesting. Now let's get to the scrolls. This is the first one. It's titled Monkey, Tiger, Ram, Bird, Boar, Tiger."

I shouted "Those are the hand things that Anette made me do!"

"Okay, let's read them-ttebayo!"

Tsunade continued,"The night before the massacre, I used a forbidden jutsu to take Sasuke to a different dimension. I have found suitable guardians for my otouto. They are named, Emirī Heiru and Jakuson Heiru and Sasuke's new name will be Āron Heiru. He will live a happy life. They will tell him how to return home on his 18th birthday. This is the plan, but if anything were to happen that ruined my plan, he is to return home immediately."

It shocked me. My parents, weren't really my bio-parents and I'm not who I thought I was."B-but..."

"Let's continue, on to the next one," Tsunade said. "This one's called Āron, but it's by Emirī Heiru. It goes...

_Dear Itachi, _

_I haven't heard from you in a while, but I thought you could use a summary of Āron's life so far. He's met this girl, Anastasia Spinster, but he calls her Anette. I don't like her one bit. Whenever Āron goes to play with her, he comes back with burns. He always says it's nothing, but that's more reason to worry. I swear, if that girl hurts my son in any way, I'll kill her. I know it's not right, for a kunoichi to harm a civilian, but we both agree Āron's the centerpiece. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's started middle school last week and he's already excelling at everything._

_ Love,_

_ Emirī._

"My mom's a...kunoichi?"

"apparently so." Tsunade responded.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you get those burns?"

"Which ones?"

"Uhh, all of them?"

"Well, Anette and I would always play with matches, so that's how a lot of them got there. The new ones are from the fire, today."

"You're a pyro?" Naruto asked.

"No. I just like fire."

"That's what a pyro is!" Naruto shouted.

"No, a pyro is someone who _loves_ fire, like Anette,"

"You relate everything to Anette." Sakura stated.

"She's my only friend, the other guys don't like me."

"Anette's a guy?" Naruto shouted in confusion.

"No." I sighed "Never mind."

"Ahem," Tsunade cleared her throat,"The last one has today's date on it. It's a video."

We all watched the video in silence. It was a cellphone tape of a house burning. I already knew. I was there.

_A young man pushes through the crowd,"Hey kid, you can't go in there! The firefighters are on their way."_

_"Yeah we already called them!"_

_ "You're gonna get yourself killed."_

_ He walks in and screams, "Anette! Orchid!" He crawls through, coughing. A while later he returns dragging a woman with bleached white hair and deep blue eyes. They're both burnt. He hands her off to a bystander and sirens blaze in the background. His eyes widen with fear as he runs back in and up the stairs. He opens a door and flames shoot out. He coughs and screams "Anette!" A girl sits on a bed cradling her Naruto merchandise._

_ "_Turn it off."

"Huh, why Sasuke-kun? You're a hero." Sakura asks/states in awe.

"There's another." Tsunade said as she played the tape.

_The woman with the white hair and blue eyes stands in front of the ruins of a once nice home. It was the news. The title read, 2 teenagers declared dead after presumed arson._

_ "Orchid Spinster's the name." She said, trying to strangle her sobs for the camera. She smiled. A fake smile._

_ "What do you believe was the cause of the fire." a female reporter asked._

_ "Anette always liked to play with dangerous things" _Vague answer.

_"You're saying that Anastasia Spinster burnt this house down."_

_ "It's a possibility" She maintained her fake smile._

_ "The second teenager, a boy. Did you know him."_

_ "Yes, I did. He was a friend of Anette's."_

_ "What are your thoughts on him meeting his untimely demise saving you and your charge?"_

_ "What are your's?"_

"Answering a questions with a question, typical Orchid," I shook my head. Everyone looked at me.

_ "I think it's quite brave...and romantic. This will be a wonderful story. Young lovers meet their doom...Together!"_

They were still looking at me. "What are you looking at?!" I exclaimed while blushing. Naruto chuckled.

_"You fucking bitch! You take back what you just said! This is a __**tragedy**__, 2 smart, productive __students who happened to be __**friends**__ died. They died.__" Orchid finally broke and starting sobbing. She tried to punch the reporter, but the reporter caught her fist and twisted until it made a stomach churning snap._

_ The sickly sweet feminine voice changed to a deep male voice, "Make sure that Emir__ī get's this message and I'll let you live. Tell her that she thought she could hide the __**real**__ Sasuke__ from me. She thought wrong. If she asks who I am, just tell her that I'm an Uchiha." The camera stopped rolling._

"I'm not dead!" I cried. And an awkward silence and then-

"You do know she can't hear you?" Tsunade asked.

I nodded. "Yeah..." I wiped my eyes, although I kept my head down as I fell to my knees. "It's all Itachi's fault. He said it himself! '_If anything were to happen that ruined my plan, he is to return home immediately.' _That bastard, he wanted Anette dead! That was probably him at the end! I'll kill him! I never wanted this! I was happy. " I started off quietly, progressed to screaming, and then sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at it. I stared at a gloved hand... "Kakashi," I said coldly as I pushed his hand off me. I stood up and glared at them, what was that look on their faces. Hmm, that Kakashi line seems familiar. Oh yeah, Sasuke said that before.

Kakashi started "Sasuke,"

"Shut the fuck up with this 'Sasuke' shit! I'm Aeron! Gah!" I felt a stabbing pain in my eyes and started rubbing them, "Ugh, make it stop!"

"Sas-_Āron_," Kakashi continued and this time I listened. "Calm down, try to channel your chakra away from your eyes."

I was lucky I experienced this Sauce Gay guy's memories, because now I had a vague notion of what to do. The pain stopped. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Since you're Sasuke, and Sasuke's an Uchiha-"

"I know I can awaken the charizard- sharizard- ugh never mind, I meant why'd it hurt?"

"Sha-rin-gan," Kakashi sounded it out for me.

"Sha-rin-gan?" I copied and Kakashi nodded.

"As I was saying, I think you've just awakened a special sharingan. It's called the man-gen-kyo sharingan."

"Man-gen-kyo?"

Again he nodded. "So what does it do? Can I fart trees out my eyes?"

"Uhh, is that a joke?"

"Of course it is Sensei!" Naruto said laughing, "I like this Sasuke better! He makes jokes! Hahaha, good one, Āron!"

"It wasn't a joke. I was being completely serious." I said in a monotone voice.

"It wasn't!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Wanna hear a joke?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said.

"I don't know, remember when Sasuke told us that joke" Sakura worried.

"Yeah, but it can't be _that_ bad. "

"What was the joke?" I asked.

There was a pause and then Naruto said, "Fine, and I quote 'Naruto, wanna hear a joke' I said fine, and he goes 'Naruto, what's the fastest way to a woman's heart?' I said flattery? And he goes 'chidori!' and laughes. I would hate being a girl that he likes. Ugh, I'd get stabbed everyday."

"That wasn't a bad one Naruto," I laughed "But my joke goes like, Ahem, Naruto, why was the little boy sad?..."

"I don't know,"

"He had a frog stapled to his face!" I laughed. "That one was good, eh Naruto?"

"Uhh, no." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, you should be a comedian." Naruto...complimented me?

"Really?"

"No, that sucked. I'd hate to see your pick up lines." I thought so.

"Well my go to pick up line is-"

"We don't wanna know." Sakura said.

"Sad-face," I mumbled.

"Why did you just say 'sad-face'? What's up with that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you're not as cool as our Sasuke. Oh shit!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, what's wrong!?" Naruto questioned.

"Do you think 2 Sasukes can exist at one time? Because our Sasuke might be..."

I but in "That would explain how I got his memories."

"We'll just have to search for our Sasuke until we find him!" Naruto shouted.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Aeron."

"You're Sasuke whether you like it or not!" Naruto screamed at me.

"Hmmph."

"You're actually really similar-ttbayo!"

"No, we're not."

"You don't know the bastard! How can you say th-"

"Where's my house?" I cut Naruto off.

"Don't interrupt me, asshole."

"Fuck off, man. You don't even know me."

"I-I do..."

"Look what you did Sasuke-kun! You made Naruto think!" Sakura actually defended Naruto... well sort of.

"Where's my house?"

"I'll walk you there, Sasuke. We kept it clean for when our Sasuke-kun would come back."

We started walking, Sakura, Naruto, and I.

"He won't come back. Not unless something goes horribly wrong." I stated nonchalantly.

"How do you know that Sasuke-kun?"

"Remember, how I experienced his memories, well there's this group, Hebi. He likes this person on the team."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "That bastard likes someone. Why would something have to go horribly wrong for him to come back."

"The only way he'll come back is to get revenge on you or something. That's him."

"You don't know him!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh, someone's in denial." I put my hands in my pockets and ran my hand through my hair, so that it would stick up in the back. "How about 'My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and I dislike almost everything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it a reality...I'm going to kill...a certain man.' Hmm what else was there, what about 'Naruto, I spared you on a whim' or 'Thank you...for everything, Sakura' Is that good enough."

I got a nod from Sakura.

"No! You're not the Sasuke I know."

"I know that. Idiot. On a different topic, I think he still exists. We just have to get to Itachi before him. So we can ask if there's a way for me to get back home. And we can save Itachi."

"Why would you save Itachi? He killed your whole clan!" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe it.

"He's a good shinobi, and I have to get answers about Anette. If she was dead I'd be dead too, we did the hand seals together. Think about how much good he can do if he's simply...reconditioned."

"Reconditioned?! You're a freak. No wonder your only friend is a pyromaniac. You're crazy." Sakura said.

"I know. You think you're being original? Do you?" No response. "Everyone tells me that. But do you guys want my help or not?"

"Fine! As long as _you_ leave when this is over." Naruto submitted, pointing his index finger at me.

"We'll go tomorrow, I need sleep." I said. "What can I eat for dinner, I'm broke."

Sakura laughed, "You have all the rest of Uchiha funds left. You're rich."

"Really? You know any good restaurants?"

"There's this Korean BBQ place Choji always goes to." Sakura suggested.

"Oh! Ichiraku's! They have the best ramen in Konoha. Let's go!"

"Oi, Naruto, wait up. I sorta feel like going to the BBQ place."

"But-"

"Remember, I'm paying."

"You never said that!"

"I thought you would've guessed, you really are a fool."

Naruto just pouted and walked along with us.

We ate and they had to walk me home, again.

"Shit, you guys."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Did I have a bag with me when I came here?"

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei's still searching it. There are some weird things in there."

"If I tell them what it is and show them what is does, can I go get it? I sorta need it."

"Fine." Sakura replied.

As we walked for what seemed like an eternity, I got bored and started to talk about random shit. Needless to say I surprised Naruto and Sakura. I guess alternate me didn't talk much.

"Before I got here, I was gonna go to Finland with Anette and Orchid for vacation. Finland's sort of like your land of snow."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, literally. Where I live it's, like, 90°F," I complained.

"Okay we're here, you can stop blabbering, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, clearly annoyed.

"Yo, Granny Tsunade! We're back." Naruto greeted the old hag.

"What are you guys doing here so late? It's 11:30." Tsunade wondered.

"I want my bag back. I needa~ change" I complained. Damn, I do a lot of that.

"You can't have it until we figure out what this stuff is." She said motioning towards the objects on her desk.

"Well, starting on your left, there's an Iphone, my diary(it has a voice scanner password thing, that's the only reason I got the pink one), my laptop, and a speaker. You use the phone to call people and do other pointless shit, like watch T.V. or listen to music. You know what a diary is. The laptop is like the phone, except it doesn't make calls and you can play games on it. You plug the speaker into the phone or laptop to play music out loud."

"Okay, you get everything back except these matches I found in your bag."

"Aeron pouts, and grabs his bag. He then says 'thank you' and walks out attractively." I posed.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. Just seemed like it fit. Buh-bye. I think I know the way home, thanks." I waved and headed home. When I arrived at my destination, I found a room that I remembered as Sasuke's and fell on the bed. "Tomorrow's gonna suck," I said out loud as I got under the covers. I was almost asleep when I realized I forgot to change into my Pjs and brush my teeth. I got up and rubbed my eyes, and did my nightly routine. "Goodnight mom," I said. "I love you." I know she can't hear me, but it offered some sort of closure.

And then in the most womanly voice I could muster I said "Goodnight Aeron,"

* * *

**This is an Author's Note!**

Hey, tell me what you think of this story. It was inspired by Twilit Angel's Remembering what was Forgotten.


End file.
